


Awake at Dawn

by slowdissolve



Series: KyaLin Sketches and Adventures [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve





	Awake at Dawn

Kya woke in the dark. Usually it was she who slept longer; Lin rose early every morning, even in the dark of winter, when the daylight was shortest. 

She turned her head and saw Lin’s resting form, and smiled inside. Even sleeping, Lin was efficient, neatly on her side, blanket tucked under, taking no more space on the bed than necessary. Kya knew she herself sprawled like a starfish crab, and Lin had taken to using her own blanket because Kya kept stealing it when there was only one.

Kya rose and went to the bathroom, and returning she saw that dawn had started. The sky was ever so slightly paler blue in the east over the mountains. 

She slid back into bed, as silently as she was able. She could hear Lin’s steady breathing, and didn’t want to wake her.

They’d gone dancing last night. 

Technically it was President Raiko’s Winter Solstice ball, and they were there as official guests. Normally Lin was as efficient with these social functions as she was with everything else, and stayed only as long as she felt she had to, in order to perform her political duties. She was a seasoned diplomat, but the minute she’d met with every important person who required her attention, she wanted to get the hell out of there.

Last night, however, Lin asked Kya to dance with her, and Kya agreed with surprise and delight. They danced almost the whole night, near the edge of the dance floor, in a dim corner. They danced with no one but each other.

It was actually less dancing than holding close and swaying in time to music, but in Kya’s opinion that was clearly the best way to go about it.

She remembered the way Lin had let her lead, and had put her arms on her shoulders, and Kya had drawn her in, pressed her slim body to her own. Her own hands were on Lin’s lean and muscled back, but hidden under a silk suit, so that it felt as though Kya were let in on a special secret. 

Kya pictured again the faces of their friends who were there: Tenzin and Pema were gracious, and Lin was unusually cordial with them. While Lin’s back was turned during a slow number, Asami smiled at them, and Korra winked, and Kya had returned their looks with a little nod and a wide smile of her own. Honestly, Lin had even laughed at Varrick’s antics!

When the party wound down, a driver took them home. In the deep back seat of the car she seemed to be lost in thought, but her face was serene. She’d leaned against Kya, keeping warm. 

In their house ( _ their house! _ Kya thought again, still amazed at the notion), Lin had taken their coats and hung them silently. And then, also without a word, for there seemed no need for any, she took Kya’s hand and they went into the bedroom together.

In the light of the moon streaming through the window, Lin helped with the tiny pearl buttons down the back of her dress, and she in turn then undid the buttons down the front of Lin’s shirt. They undressed each other leisurely, pausing to touch each other’s shoulders. 

FInally they lay down together, facing, hands lightly moving over skin. Lin’s eyes were open, looking at her intently, but also with...what was it? Fondness?

“You okay, Lin?”

“I don’t want this to end,” she said.

Kya pulled her into a long series of small, tender kisses. They drew closer still, and their hands moved together, down into the velvet between their thighs. With easy, slow strokes, they moved in synchrony, giving and receiving pleasure alike.

The moon was full, and Kya considered briefly whether she should use its power, to bend the moisture and intensify the sensation she strove to give her lover. As though hearing her thoughts, Lin whispered, “This is so beautiful and soft,” and Kya put the idea aside with amusement. Next month, perhaps.

They came to orgasm nearly simultaneously, Lin first, with held breath and a shudder, and then Kya with little gasps.

Lin let her breath go, long and low, and though she was calm before, she was now completely relaxed. Lin turned her back, and curled into Kya, and she put an arm around Lin.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, Lin said, “This isn’t hard at all...” and her breath slowed. Kya had slept soon after.

Now dawn was brightening the sky, but Kya was back in the warm bed, and there wasn’t any reason not to sleep again. She lifted the blankets and snuggled back up behind Lin, putting her arm around again, and Lin stirred.

“Sorry, didn’t want to wake you,” she said.

“You didn’t. I was thinking about last night.”

“So was I,” Kya chuckled.

“You’re a better earthbender than I ever was,” Lin said, rolling over to look at her.

“What?” Kya laughed, incredulous.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever met who could soften a heart of stone.”

“Aww, Lin,” she started.

“No, listen. Before you, everything was hard. Everything. Including me. Now… it’s so simple, and so…” Lin put her hand on Kya’s hip, “...so soft.”

“It’s just love, Lin,” Kya said, her eyes twinkling.

“Just love, she says,” Lin replied, and put her lips to Kya’s. “But it’s  _ yours _ .”


End file.
